Returning to the path of the sword
by rellik-tida
Summary: Ever wonder how Squalo’s ‘Making of the Sword Emperor’ managed to cause such an improvement in Yamamoto’s sword skill? Squalo59 and 8059.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Returning to the path of the sword**

Yamamoto stared at the screen, studying every single miniscule details made by Squalo and his opponent as they clashed against each other. This was the last one…and then after this, it'll be the final test with Reborn…

Finishing the DVD, he decided to go for another round of practice. It was when he was retrieving sword that he spotted something… another DVD to be precise. This one, unlike the others which had a box of their own, was enclosed merely in a plastic wallet and was placed at the bottom of the other DVDs.

He picked it up and inspected it, reading the writings on plastic covering.

_Making of the Sword Emperor – Special!  
This is a special episode especially for you, brat. Be grateful and enjoy it._

Having read the note, the boy couldn't help but smile. He felt strangely touched by Squalo. Never would he have imagined the Varia to be so thoughtful, let alone valued his sword skills so much as to go to such lengths for him.

Abandoning his sword, Yamamoto found himself seated in front of the laptop yet again. He inserted the DVD into the laptop and once the video started playing, he was greeted with the familiar title screen. What he saw after the title, however, got him by surprise.

It was recorded through night vision camera, one with a rather excellent quality too, he dared say. There were no swords clashing on the screen and the only thing which Yamamoto could see on the green-tinted screen was a side view of someone sleeping on a bed. He couldn't clearly identify the individual but, that bed… even if he wasn't shown the whole of it, he would still be able to recognise it.

It was the exact same one which he dreamed, fantasised even, of him pushing a half-heartedly resisting Gokudera- no wait, Hayato… in them it was always Hayato, onto the soft mattress. From then he would perform unspeakable acts to that pale body, erasing the harsh protests only to turn them into sensual moans. Yes… it was definitely Gokudera's bed.

The figure on the bed moved, mumbling something incomprehensible, turning towards the camera and Yamamoto was rewarded with the face of Gokudera. The swordsman couldn't help but smile at the sight. The face shown to him was much more mature than that of his 'Hayato', the features sharper and relaxed in slumber… such contrast to the usual self he showed to Yamamoto.

For showing him such a defenceless expression of the storm guardian, Yamamoto felt like he could forgive the Varia any and every bad deeds he had ever committed, including filming Gokudera, and instead start worshipping him. However, his gratefulness for Squalo was short-lived as he saw a hand laid across Gokudera's body, a hand which he did not believe belonged to the man sleeping contently underneath the duvet.

He felt his heart momentarily stopped when he saw a certain swordsman made his appearance on the screen, a swordsman who was certainly not Yamamoto.

The Varia's presence in Gokudera's bed did not bode well with Yamamoto but more than that Yamamoto feared for Gokudera's safety as he watched Squalo loomed over him, Yamamoto's only consolation being that Squalo's sword was nowhere in sight. He wanted to enter into the screen and shake Gokudera awake to make him realise his immediate danger. Seeing as it was impossible, he founded himself rooted to the spot, fists clenched, praying with all his heart for Gokudera to just _wake up_.

Miraculously, as if sensing his thought, long eyelashes fluttered as the storm guardian opened his eyes. Yamamoto felt relief washed over his body as Gokudera's serene look was replaced with the expression he was familiar with when he finally turned to face his assailant.

To say that Yamamoto was surprised would be an understatement. He was completely shocked and horrified when, instead of kicking Squalo in the balls and chucking him out of his bed, Gokudera reached up, using his both arms to pull Squalo into a hug.

"What you doin' awake," mumbled the still drowsy Gokudera, his face buried in Squalo's chest.

"Not tired," a simply answer from Squalo.

"Go back to bed…" the younger of the pale haired duo let out a yawn. He released Squalo and was about to turn away when the older man firmly planted a hand next to his head.

"But I still have so much energy to spend." He shifted his mouth to Gokudera's ears and whispered, "Surely, we can't let it go to waste."

Any reply that might have come out of Gokudera's mouth never made it as Squalo took the initiative and attacked his lips. Gokudera's sleepy struggle was useless against the Varia, his duvet being the only thing he managed to kick off himself, giving Yamamoto the full view of their bodies.

He clenched his fists further when he saw that a mere underwear prevented Gokudera from completely being in his birthday suit. This was the closest to naked as he had ever seen the man, and to think Squalo was in his bed with him in such state! The Varia, on the other hand, was in no better state of dress, however, that was the last of Yamamoto's worries.

"Ah!" A gasp from Gokudera.

"Should I…relieve you?" Squalo asked, grinding his hips against Gokudera's.

"Ah… Sh-shut up bastard! Just do it!"

With an evil smirk, Squalo slowly but surely made his way down Gokudera's body, trailing kisses as he went along. Once he has reached his destination, the Varia did a quick job of removing Gokudera's stained boxers. He eyed his reward almost hungrily for a moment then gave Gokudera's member a long tantalising lick along the side.

"A- Ah! Um…"

And so the video continued. Yamamoto continued to watch painfully as Gokudera tortured him with breathy sighs and moans, acting out his fantasy in the most unwanted way.

A long while after the DVD had finally finished, some movement could finally be detected from Yamamoto. The first thing the raven haired boy did was to pick up the sword which he had abandoned on discovering the DVD. Using all his strength, he swung it down upon the innocent laptop, cutting it, along with the offending DVD, into two clean halves. Any trace of his usual happy and carefree self has disappeared, his expression now grim and an aura of determination and fury surrounded him.

The rain guardian continued his training with renewed vigour. He _will _change the future… even if it means he had to kill Squalo.

* * *

Note: Sorry for turning Yamamoto so possessive in every one of my fic. I shall try to get him into his happy self in any future fics. Any mistakes, suggestions etc will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

_Extra:_

Tsuna fidgeted as he approached Reborn. "You said you gave Yamamoto some DVDs for his training, right?"

"Yes. Why are you making me repeat myself again no-good Tsuna," the baby uncaringly replied, his attention focused on the gun he was cleaning.

Tsuna face was bright red as he shouted "What good will porn do for his training?!"


End file.
